


Breakfast Mimosas

by sogogibaby



Series: incubus au drabbles [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Chanyeol, Drabbles, Incubus Baekhyun, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, based off an SNS au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sogogibaby/pseuds/sogogibaby
Summary: It's 6am and incubus Baekhyun is hungry for breakfast.based off of this incubus SNS au: https://twitter.com/92baekyeols/status/1061381907965825024





	Breakfast Mimosas

The heat was intense. It travelled up Chanyeol’s spine and made him shiver - but he couldn’t seem to move. The sensation seemed to spawn from his very core. It was an itch that couldn’t be scratched. No matter how he tried to will his limbs to move, a blinding red blanket held him down to the ground. 

Light.

Chanyeol willed himself to open his eyes, and his limbs could finally move again. He gasped and jerked when he heard the sound of distinct sucking, along with a long wet stroke of - something - his hazy mind couldn’t quite place. It was then that he reached down and grabbed onto the blond tuft of hair that was blocking his vision.

“Baekhyun-what’s going on?” Chanyeol rasped. Baekhyun’s mouth lifted off Chanyeol’s cock in one swift motion, a move that sent a shiver down the CEO’s back.

“Channie, I need my breakfast.” the incubus pouted, crawling higher up on his boyfriend’s body. “You said I could have it whenever I wanted. I need it right now.”

Baekhyun didn’t give him even a moment to remember when they had made that deal when his penis was engulfed in Baekhyun’s tight warmth. The sensation was sudden, and with his sleepy mind unable to sort out all of the signals it was receiving, each stroke of Baekhyun’s ass bouncing on his cock sent an almost electric jolt of pleasure straight through his body. Baekhyun threw his head back; beads of sweat dripping down his swan-like neck. The scene was too much for the CEO to handle, so he opted to close his eyes and let out a groan. 

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he maneuvered Chanyeol’s penis right to that one spot that had his toes curling. He could feel the tendrils of his orgasm building up at his edges, and he bent down to whisper in Chanyeol’s ear. 

“I’m close. Come, baby,” 

Baekhyun’s honeyed voice travelled straight through Chanyeol’s hazy mind to his loins, and it felt as if something had snapped. Chanyeol moaned unconsciously and grabbed at Baekhyun’s hips to pull him flush against his thighs. He ground up into Baekhyun’s ass, the warmth that was robbed from him when he was woken up by the little vixen slowly surging through his chest once again.

Baekhyun moaned softly as he lifted himself off of Chanyeol’s cock, and collapsed on his side, lifting the blanket to cover them back up. “I’m so full. Go back to sleep Yeollie.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first time i've ever written semi-detailed smut... it's just a drabble but I thought it would be cute to have small add ons to the SNS au!


End file.
